<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一抔旧雪 by Mephistophilus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580928">一抔旧雪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephistophilus/pseuds/Mephistophilus'>Mephistophilus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephistophilus/pseuds/Mephistophilus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>正剧+休闲向游戏填空，w3国王已死浩气长存任务结束后，当晚的镜头之外。写得比较随意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一抔旧雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰洛特拉开一屉叠放整齐的女式内衣，将揉在沙发一角丝织睡衣捡起来，在小腹上叠好。他的肩上搭着浴巾，头发还冒着热气，湿漉漉的。他一松手，睡衣像一只空口袋似的飘落下去，搁在衣物顶端。</p><p>叶奈法躺在床上，头巾靠着床板，颈下垫着鹅绒枕。一本装订成小册的诗集浮在她眼前，书页懒洋洋地划着弧线。</p><p>窗帘打了个圈，在空中婀娜地浮动许久。近处村落的喧哗突然响亮了。大史凯利格的雪远没有大陆诗人作品中描述的温柔，没有任何使人想要欣赏的闲情逸致，像群岛的天神在大把撒盐，什么都是过犹不及。女术士吸了口气，又带着一丝颤音吐出来，不情愿地从脑后抽出双手，摸索着揭开散乱在一旁的毛毯和被子。</p><p>杰洛特合上柜子，走到窗边，将两扇木窗合拢锁死。窗帘意犹未尽地垂下来，落在他的脚边。房间里的蜡烛不再摇曳，开始辐射热力，肥皂和香水的气味也变得浓郁了。</p><p>床上的人没有说话，被子下的轮廓却松弛下来。房间再次静谧得呼吸可闻。</p><p>杰洛特叹了口气。他不断听见叶奈法在被褥下辗转反侧时轻微的摩擦，却已经数分钟没捕捉到令人安心的翻页声了。他看不见她的眼睛，但那双眼睛——不管视线落在何处——一定正看着他。</p><p>他有些不自在地挠了挠脖子和锁骨，似乎觉得自己赤裸的胸口被那种出于心知肚明的原因而未能直视他的目光捅了个对穿。</p><p>「叶。」他发觉自己不知道如何打破沉默，而做这件事的人只能是他。他原以为自己有很多话可说——也确实有很多话可说，可它们都在他的舌尖溜走了。轻浮的，认真的，苦涩的，忏悔的。</p><p>最后他说，「时间不早了。我们大概需要明天一早就动身去找尔米亚，鉴于他对魔法的观点，说服他可能不是什么简单的任务。」</p><p>他的声音似乎花了很长时间才传到房间那头。他看见女术士夸张地伸了个懒腰，把书本搁在床头桌边，又解下头发上的毛巾，颇为随意地丢弃在地毯上。这样的景象相当眼熟，好像来自他记忆中很久以前的夜晚，一个，或者很多个。那好像是上辈子的事情。随即他想到，确实是上辈子的事情。</p><p>他慢吞吞地向床边靠近，一阵姗姗来迟的后悔沿着胃壁攀上来。早些时候，他们都以忙于葬礼和宴会为由心照不宣地规避了许多显而易见的问题。他该想到那些貌若轻挑的戏谑、若即若离的调情和——该死，为什么史凯利格人会在通向地下室的楼梯边挂上挂毯？完全不能理解。如果他有一座拥有地下通道的城堡，他绝不会在那里挂上花色繁复的挂毯。挂毯可以很危险，以一种意想不到的方式。如果不是他们愚蠢而虚荣的装饰，事情或许会更明朗一些。还有，他们今天已经做了两次爱——一次是在那只熟悉的独角兽上，一次在热气蒸腾的浴盆里。可能是因为他们都太冷了而不自知。真是该死，这个鬼地方一年有十二个月都在下雪，而寒冷中的人类就像他们住在山洞中的祖先一样，有抱团取暖的本能和需要。</p><p>总之，现在报应来了。如果她决心听不见我，他想，我就数十个数，然后把所有该说的和不该说的都说出来。如果她还愿意继续一场我显然不应奢望的正常对话，我就爱死她了。</p><p>叶奈法将交叠的十指放在身上，用数秒直视他的眼睛。她的目光并不凌厉，未必审慎，但也远远算不上温柔。一簇火苗在她的瞳孔里跳跃，辐射着灰烬似的烟火冷芒。</p><p>「我明白，」她淡淡地说，闭上眼睛假寐，「我不觉得他会过分地为此刁难我。在德鲁伊中我很敬重他。他是个明白的智者，他很爱希里，这两点就足够了。不必担心。」</p><p>他点点头。床边的蜡烛闪烁了几下，半个房间沉没在黑暗里。杰洛特在黑暗中朝那张床走去，他知道叶看不到他，却能感到他走过时带出的凉风。他换上新的蜡烛，用法印将它燎起时，看见女术士朝他的方向睁开了一只眼睛。她的目光在他身上停留了一会，很快又闭上了。</p><p>「如果你出于我无法揣测的原因，打算站着睡觉，」她叹了口气，把被子拉到颈窝处，似乎不打算再理他，「麻烦去站到外面的雪地里。一个庞大的人影彻夜站在床边会让我很不舒服。」</p><p>猎魔人克制住笑出声的冲动。显然，很多事情没有变，他只希望这样的事情越来越多。</p><p>他钻进被子里，使半张床垫明显地陷了下去。叶奈法在重力的作用下靠向这边，一只手松松垮垮地搭在他的腰上。他小心地将被子拉到原来的高度，侧头看着她。</p><p>「叶，你困了吗？」</p><p>「我还醒着，」她在他身边动了动，但没有要离开的意思。即使在两层被褥下，她的皮肤也是冰凉的——她很容易冷，他一向知道。「如果你想叙旧，那请便吧。」</p><p>他沉默了一会，听见她的呼吸变得平稳而安静，但知道她没有睡着。她给了他这个时间。</p><p>「我觉得我有必要解释一下之前的事情。」他终于说，然后屏住呼吸。</p><p>「‘之前’？」</p><p>「狂猎之前。」他一口气地说，语速很快。叶奈法虽然看不清楚，但完全可以想象出他的表情，「我们得知希里的线索之前。我是指，我们上次见面之前，百果园之前，我恢复记忆之前······关于洛克穆因尼，关于泰莫利亚和松鼠党，关于······几个月前，我们在维吉玛提到的一些事。当时你说······」</p><p>「不着急，慢慢说，你会呛死自己的。」</p><p>「别这样，叶，」他激烈地争辩道，几乎咬到了舌头，「我是很认真的。」</p><p>她没有马上回答。他感到一种缄默的放松，思索着是否该继续刚才的话题。他不知道如今道歉还有没有用。总有些事情会超过言语的限度，另一些则永远无法原谅。</p><p>女术士睁开眼，抬头望着他。他很久没有这么近地看过她的眼睛了。五年。他心想。在这个天杀的世界里的五年也不足以让那双深邃的眼睛蒙上阴翳。它们和他记忆中的一样，一样的深紫色虹膜，一样的黑色瞳孔，它们之间有一层淡淡的，不易察觉的灰绿色光环，在偷渡进来的几缕光线里向周围的虹膜里发散出一种太阳般的黯淡鎏金。</p><p>「谢谢。」她轻轻点头，好像要强调她的真诚，「这句话对我很重要。至于其他的话就不必说了，我说过我并不想听到这些，现在也是。你和松鼠党的瓜葛我也早有耳闻。对了，恩希尔的探子始终没有放弃在瑞达尼亚搜索泰莫利亚爱国者的残党，去警告你的蓝衣朋友多加小心，如今尼弗迦德人会不惜一切代价征服北方。」</p><p>「叶······」</p><p>「别想了，杰洛特。」有一瞬间她似乎想将毯子掀开一点，半坐起来，但很快平静下来，像是自言自语般的呢喃，「你那过去几年的记忆就忘了吧，不过是不值一哂的旧事和老不死的故人。」</p><p>「你不会觉得······？」</p><p>「我又不是玻璃。」她突然说，「重要的是你怎么想，而不是我。明白了吗？跟我讲讲你在威伦和诺威格瑞的见闻吧，宴会前你在码头上说的那些，拜托。」</p><p>猎魔人不知道该微笑还是该叹息。他甚至突然有种光着身子跑出去看看雪的冲动，虽然他绝不会这么做。叶奈法的呼吸喷在他的颈侧，神情如止水，嗓音因略带睡意而显得异常温和，并且似乎离他更近了。</p><p>「没什么特别的，」他说，「像从前一样一脚踩进了政治纷争和家庭戏剧。杀了几只怪物，多了两道疤，被委托人骗来骗去，换了一只萝卜，还见到了很多老朋友。兰伯特，丹德里恩，还有他的女友——」</p><p>「丹德里恩？」</p><p>「——普希拉。是的，所有人都很惊讶。不过她是个聪明的姑娘，正在崭露头角的吟游诗人。她还热衷于写以我们为主角的诗歌。」</p><p>「我得说，他们听起来还真配。」她的嘴角轻微地翘了翘，「不过我宁愿不去想象里面加入了多少精彩的描述。」</p><p>「他们在诺威格瑞买下了一家酒店，还和当地剧场搞好了关系，每天都有好几场演出。或许从今往后全瑞达尼亚的人都会唱那几首歌了。」</p><p>「你听过了？」</p><p>「挺好听的。和他们一起的还有卓尔坦和他的矮人兄弟。我还碰到了一个熟识的变形怪，一群泰莫利亚人，以及几个你认识的女术士。」</p><p>「凯拉·梅兹和特莉丝·梅丽戈德。是的，我知道。」她夸张地叹了口气，看着他的眼睛，「很难不让人想起美好的旧时光。她们帮了你不少忙？」</p><p>「她们，泰莫利亚的一个男爵，和诺威格瑞的几个黑帮头子。至于帮忙，倒不如说是反过来。我帮她们做了些稀里糊涂的小事，到头来也没得到什么特别有用的消息。鬼知道和她在一起的那个精灵现在在哪。」</p><p>「我不惊讶，说真的。没关系，真相就要在这座岛上水落石出了。」她轻声说，「我猜，她们对你表现出了不少兴趣？哪怕不是这样，我也不会为这句话向她们道歉，相信我。」</p><p>「叶，我们说好不提这个了。」</p><p>「显然这不完全一样，你知道的。」她用鼻尖蹭蹭他的胸口，浅尝辄止地吻了吻——他不确定那算不算得上吻，但仍感到一阵甜蜜的心悸，「放松，猎魔人，我又不会咬你。」</p><p>「我不介意，但我的口感应该不会特别好。」</p><p>「嗯，那还得我说了算。」她翻了个身，完全面对他，「回到我的问题。我没有说错吧？」</p><p>「你今天一直在读我的心，叶，」他撇撇嘴，用手指轻轻梳理女术士的卷发，感到一阵苦闷攫住了他的后颈，「所以是的，你差不多知道发生了什么。如果你还没探究我记忆中的细节，我的建议是没有必要，你肯定不会想知道特莉丝试图做什么。还有凯拉，虽然她似乎更谨慎一些。」</p><p>「我没有你想象的那么关心前同事的风流韵事，让你失望了。我只是对你这些日子里丰富多彩的个人生活感到好奇。」</p><p>「我丰富多彩的个人生活里大多是垃圾堆里的怪物，难以下咽的伙食，荒郊野外的凄风苦雨，随之而来的少得要死的工钱，住在下水道的杀人犯和吸血鬼，还有你神出鬼没的前同事们。很难说哪个更让人头疼。」</p><p>她的嘴角弯成一个努力不笑的弧度，若有若无地哼了一声。</p><p>「而我还以为会有很多值得享受的事情呢，真是可惜。」</p><p>「抱歉，」他耸耸肩。「打破了你对这个体面职业的美好幻想。」</p><p>「你烦死了。」</p><p>「我也爱你。」杰洛特话音落下，意识到自己说了什么。这句话纯粹以一种惊人的惯性脱口而出，带来一种恍如隔世的温暖。在长时间的算计、担忧和背叛中，他很久没有出于本能地说过任何东西了。</p><p>女术士没有作声，但他从她唇边的曲线听到了没说出口的话。</p><p>他在渐渐沉降的温润沉默里纠结了一会，然后抱住她，把她贴向胸口。他们本都不是喜欢拥抱的那类。她叹了口气，好像也在顾虑着什么似的，但很快融化在他的身边，心安理得地享受他的体温，一只手在他曲线鲜明的肌肉上无规则地比比划划，另一只伸到后面抚摸他的脊背。</p><p>女术士的一根手指顺着他的中线向下划去，像画家泼墨前先用浅浅的碳笔描摹辅助线，又像对半切开一只脆生生的苹果，使他感到一阵舒服的动弹不得。她的动作很慢，或许是因为他的躯体相对她的小手而显得太长。结果就是，在她像幽灵一样掠过裤腰之前，他几乎完全硬了。他听到自己的呼吸像被打碎的蛛网状玻璃一样随着她的抚摸渐渐溃败，灼热的碎片洒在胸膛里。叶奈法闭上眼睛，轻轻地应和着，好像在鼓励他开口。她用食指的关节反复刮擦，却不急于攥住他，而他却尽在她的钳制之间，将脸埋进枕头里，指尖不安分地在她背后上下摸索。</p><p>「杰洛特。」她若无其事地叫他，没有停下手上的动作。</p><p>吸气。沉默。「······呃？」</p><p>她低头看了看指节触到的地方，然后相当轻柔而出其不意地舔了舔他的乳尖，使他的半口气卡在了嗓子里。「没什么。虽然我很爱你的沉静，但如果你始终闭着嘴，对你的硬件来说无疑是一种可惜的浪费。」</p><p>「或许该尝试绳子。」他在枕头里闷闷地说，「上次我们用绳子的时候，隔壁房间的人以为你要刺杀我。」</p><p>「我记得很清楚。」她的声音里有明显的笑意，「史凯利格没有那么多旅店，这代表着有很多其他让你发挥的地方。我们会有机会的，放心。」</p><p>他并没有放下心，因为叶奈法没有给他思考的机会。灵巧的手指像握住一个寻常的轻盈物件一样漫不经心地握住他，握力的分量和他的力相背，作用起来相当沉重。她用完全的专注亲吻他的身体和嘴唇，他也尽力调动感官，用自己还能动用的一切器官迎合她。他睁开眼睛的时候，恍惚间以为自己回到了那座岛屿，因为他眼前有迷离而幽深的乳白色光束，空气里萦绕着果香。很快他意识到，那是透过窗缝的雪光和月光在她的皮肤上抹开的晕影，冷淡得像神庙门口的大理石雕塑。</p><p>女术士将身体袒露出来，迎接他的抚摸和舔舐。他们手忙脚乱地将厚重的被子揉成一团，用魔法扔到单间另一头。布料砸在墙壁上，落在地上，发出满足的泄气声。这次他们都付出了丰富的耐心。或许是他们都感到不必再急于用行动证明什么，不必在漫长的安静中以惊惶和忧惧为食，尽管还有太多需要他们为之流血的东西在晦暗不清的道路上蛰伏着。叶奈法在他的舌尖惊叫，并不尖锐，却很响亮。他在一线克制中听见房门外正在打烊的酒桌陷入了短暂的停顿，感到红晕从耳根攀上来，但反而加快了嘴上的动作，享受在他身上变化的节奏和重量。他抚摸她小腹和腰臀的轮廓。她原本就是这样的，纤细的，苍白的，隐忍的，和每个在梦中对他说话的神祇别无二致。她歇了一会，喘着气对付他时，他感到自己像一只疲惫的牡鹿，用犄角顶开丛林的青苔，四蹄踏在柔软的草地上，缓慢而有恃无恐地无视时间。</p><p>他恢复知觉的时候，看见叶仰面躺着，一条腿搁在他的腿间，一只胳膊搭在额头上，胸口有节奏而急促地起伏。</p><p>他不带痛感地呻吟一声，从床上爬起，将房间那头的被单抱回来，抖开之后盖在他们身上。他钻回去的时候，叶又一次滚到他身边，从鼻子里发出一阵睡意朦胧的笑。他想起她对他说过，猎魔人的身体就像一只微弱的魔法磁极，辐射着一种使术士在生理层面就极感兴趣的磁场。他猜测着自己的身体在女术士手中有怎样奇妙的触感。</p><p>叶奈法在他的怀里笑起来，温热的气息呼在他的脖子上。</p><p>「很难描述这种感觉，」她把头抬起一点，在他的下巴上落下一个吻，「如果你很好奇的话，它大概像赤身裸体地在大雪中触摸篝火的外围，或者在尼弗迦德最好的葡萄酒里泡了个温泉。笑什么，猎魔人，这又不全是你的功劳。感谢发明青草试炼的术士们吧，虽然我突然开始怀疑他们创造它的初衷了——杰洛特？」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「以后少刮胡子，」她的嘴唇有一搭没一搭地摩挲他的下颌，「拜托。」</p><p>他咽了咽口水，将一声叹息埋在她的发间，用手指缠住发丝，再一圈一圈松开。她像只机警的小猫一样在他怀里伸展，喷出渐渐平复的呼吸。她总是显得一切都很好。她也会偶尔觉得一切都很糟糕吗？</p><p>「但已经不那么糟了，」她没有睁眼，「我刚想着，一切只能变好了，你就出现在这里。几乎是一种命运的巧合，不是吗？」</p><p>他扶着她后颈的手攥紧又放松，像握住救命稻草似地亲吻她，好像在对方口中寻找那些没说出口的话。</p><p>他们没有再费心把熄灭的烛火点燃。杰洛特在终于睡着前透过窗帘缝，看到了天空深处。天幕是青金石般的深蓝画布，星星和大雪是同样的银色，而云彩和星系始终是炼乳色的。他感到肋骨下的地方在飘飘然的困倦中充盈起来，好像是什么他本已失去却又得到的东西。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>